Histore d'Amour Centenaire
by SaphiraAmerald
Summary: Một cô gái thời Taisho gặp một chàng trai thời Heisei, liệu có thể xảy ra một câu chuyện? Cũng không phải không có khả năng, trừ việc anh ấy sống còn cô ấy không.


**[Author's note]**

**1/ AU Hiện đại. Tag Human x Spirit. **

**2/ Disclaimer: Đây không phải ý tưởng gốc của tui, mặc dù tui đã thực hiện một số thay đổi so với ý tưởng gốc. Credits thuộc về bạn Miuseorin toẹt-vời-ông-mặt-trời. Btw ý tưởng tuyệt lắm bồ à. **

**3/ Ảnh nền cũng thuộc về bạn Miuseorin. *bắn tim cho pic quá đẹp*. **

**4/ Tên fic đã được thay đổi theo yêu cầu của Miuseorin. Tên cũ là "Chuyện Tình Thời Taisho."**

**5/ BGM: Bolero – DBSK.**

* * *

_Quy t__ắ__c th__ứ__ nh__ấ__t: Không trù __ế__m, không nguy__ề__n r__ủ__a, không c__ầ__u h__ồ__n, không nghi l__ễ__ h__ắ__c ám, không giao l__ư__u v__ớ__i qu__ỷ__, không thu hút qu__ỷ__, không giao kèo v__ớ__i qu__ỷ__, không h__ấ__p thu n__ă__ng l__ượ__ng s__ố__ng, không __đ__i__ề__u khi__ể__n c__ơ__ th__ể__ mà không có s__ự__ cho phép c__ủ__a kh__ổ__ ch__ủ__, tóm l__ạ__i là không làm h__ạ__i __đế__n kh__ổ__ ch__ủ__ d__ướ__i b__ấ__t k__ỳ__ hình th__ứ__c nào. _

_Quy t__ắ__c th__ứ__ hai: T__ươ__ng t__ự__ quy t__ắ__c th__ứ__ nh__ấ__t, nh__ư__ng áp d__ụ__ng __đố__i v__ớ__i b__ấ__t k__ỳ__ ng__ườ__i nào khác. _

_Quy t__ắ__c th__ứ__ ba: Không thay __đổ__i, không xâm chi__ế__m, không phá h__ủ__y b__ấ__t c__ứ__ th__ứ__ gì thu__ộ__c s__ở__ h__ữ__u c__ủ__a gia ch__ủ__ d__ướ__i b__ấ__t k__ỳ__ hình th__ứ__c nào. _

_Quy t__ắ__c th__ứ__ t__ư__: Không hù d__ọ__a. _

_Quy t__ắ__c th__ứ__ n__ă__m: Không rình mò. _

_Quy t__ắ__c th__ứ__ sáu: Không __đ__eo bám. _

_Quy t__ắ__c th__ứ__ b__ả__y: __Đ__ây ch__ỉ__ là n__ơ__i ký thân t__ạ__m th__ờ__i. N__ế__u m__ộ__t gi__ả__i pháp phù h__ợ__p xu__ấ__t hi__ệ__n, ph__ả__i ngay l__ậ__p t__ứ__c làm theo và r__ờ__i __đ__i. _

Tôi tìm thấy những dòng này trong cuốn nhật ký mà bản thân đã cất sâu vào tủ. Chỉ cách đây chưa lâu lắm khi tôi để nó vào đó, nhưng nó sớm đã bị bao phủ bởi một lớp bụi dày, nằm yên trong ngăn kéo tựa một ký ức mà bản thân đã lựa chọn khóa lại trong ngóc ngách nào đó của trái tim. Tôi không có ý định tìm kiếm nó, không, nhưng dường như số mệnh sẽ luôn có cách của mình để đưa nó trở về với tôi.

Không phải tôi ghét nó. Nếu chúng ta có một điều bản thân ghét bỏ, phản ứng đúng sẽ là làm mọi cách để quên nó đi. Như thế này chỉ là cất giữ mà thôi, vậy nên đó không phải một ký ức đau buồn, quả thật, mặc cho kết cục không được trọn vẹn của nó khiến cõi lòng tôi dấy lên một cơn đau âm ỉ mỗi lúc nhớ lại và trong thâm tâm vô thức tìm kiếm một cảm giác quen thuộc mà lý trí đã lưu luyến suốt những giấc mộng dài. Trong cuộc đời này, có lẽ đó là điều đẹp đẽ nhất mà số mệnh đã mang tới, và sau này vẫn sẽ luôn như vậy.

Những trang giấy trong cuốn nhật ký đã xuất hiện vài vệt ố vàng, và mùi cũ kỹ ngấm vào từng đường vân giấy, cơ hồ còn trông thấy bụi bặm bay lên khi lật giở từng trang. Kỳ lạ, tôi không định mở nó ra, nhưng những ngón tay như thể có trí tuệ của riêng mình, và trước khi tôi kịp nhận ra, những dòng mực nhạt màu mà chính tay tôi từng đặt bút viết lên đã trôi vào đầu tôi, tìm tới chỗ thầm kín ở đâu đó trong cõi lòng và lung lay những kỷ niệm đã ngủ quên suốt một thời gian dài.

Có lẽ lại là một sự sắp xếp của số mệnh chăng?

Tôi nhớ. Người ấy từng nói, sau khi lắng nghe và thuộc nằm lòng bộ quy tắc này của tôi, rằng tôi đã quá xem thường tư chất của em. Mặc cho thời đại của chúng ta khác biệt từ tư tưởng đến văn hóa, và có thể tôi xem những con người thuộc về thời đại của em là những kẻ thô kệch nếu đặt vào tiêu chuẩn của thế kỷ này, thì tốt nhất đừng nghĩ tương tự về em. Em không cần quy tắc để biết cách hành xử, huống hồ, có quá nhiều điểm vô lý trong những điều tôi yêu cầu. Thật không phù hợp khi muốn một người không được thực hiện nghi lễ tâm linh trong khi người đó vốn đã chẳng biết tí ti gì về những việc đó; hay sẽ kỳ quái ra sao khi ngăn cấm em bám đuôi người khác trong khi em không có khả năng đi theo bất kỳ ai ngoài tôi ("tôi còn phải giải thích với anh bao nhiêu lần nữa đây, tôi chỉ có thể tồn tại quanh anh trong bán kính một trượng đổ xuống thôi", em đã nói như vậy); hay sẽ là một sự xúc phạm tới phẩm giá của em ra sao khi cho rằng em sẽ nguyền rủa, trù ếm, rình mò, hù dọa, đeo bám và bất cứ việc gì thuộc phạm trù liên quan lên tôi. Kể cả khi em không tồn tại cùng một chiều không gian với tôi, kể cả khi em không ở cùng một trạng thái như tôi, kể cả khi em vượt trên sự hiểu biết về khoa học của tôi, kể cả khi em không còn sống, em vẫn có danh dự của bản thân để bảo vệ.

Không sai. Em là một linh hồn.

Tôi không thích gọi em là ma, mặc dù vào lần đầu tiên gặp nhau quả thật tôi đã nghĩ như vậy. Ma quỷ là những linh hồn chất chứa quá nhiều oán niệm và mang tới những điều xúi quẩy, còn linh hồn chỉ đơn giản là thứ được giải phóng sau khi thân xác đã không còn nữa. Ma quỷ nhờ vào tạp niệm mà có được sức mạnh để vượt trên ranh giới giữa âm và dương, tiếp xúc với thế giới vật chất; còn linh hồn kỳ thực không có thứ khả năng ấy. Người ấy của tôi quá trong sạch và lương thiện để có thể bị đọa thành ma quỷ, và tôi biết sẽ chẳng bao giờ có chuyện em sa ngã vào cảnh giới đó. Ngược lại, tôi đã có thể hoàn toàn gọi em là thiên thần.

Nhưng khi chúng ta gặp nhau lần đầu, em vẫn chưa là một thiên thần, mặc dù tôi rất tin vào khả năng điều đó sẽ xảy ra trong tương lai. Ngày tôi gặp em, không có gì ở em giống với một thiên thần. Mái tóc trắng toát vương đầy bụi bẩn và rũ rượi hai bên gò má hốc hác, che mất đôi mắt của em. Em mặc một bộ hakama, phần đỏ ở nửa dưới dính đầy những vệt đen như bùn sình và nửa trắng ở trên lẫn lộn màu đỏ mà tôi rất có cơ sở để tin rằng đó là máu. Tay chân xương xẩu, và trông như thể khung xương của em bị dị tật. Cũng có thể là em đã trải qua tai nạn nghiêm trọng đến nỗi cơ thể biến dạng. Dù là gì, tôi không có thời gian để thắc mắc, bởi vì bản thân vẫn còn quá kinh hoàng hình dạng của em. Và việc em lơ lửng trong không khí, ánh sáng xuyên qua cơ thể như mây khói, lượn lờ trước mắt tôi và đi theo tôi, chỉ càng khiến ấn tượng đầu trở nên tồi tệ.

Người ấy giận tôi. Em đã nói rằng đó không phải một sự giận dỗi kéo dài, vào lúc sau này khi định kiến của tôi không còn rõ ràng như nó đã từng, nhưng tôi biết chứ. Thật tệ khi bị gọi là một con ma, hay một con quỷ, đặc biệt là khi cả cuộc đời mình em đã chẳng hại ai. Càng tệ hơn nữa khi bị quan sát bằng ánh mắt kỳ thị nhường ấy, như thể em là một thứ ghê tởm cần phải bị loại bỏ. Đối với việc này, tôi không mong nhận được sự tha thứ từ em, mà tốt nhất em cũng đừng tha thứ cho tôi. Bởi vì quả thật tôi đã hành xử không phải với em, và bất cứ lý do nào cũng không thể được dùng để bào chữa cho thói xấu đó của mình. Sự xuất hiện của em, cùng việc tôi có thể trông thấy em, nói chuyện với em, tiếp xúc với em, hết thảy đều là những nỗi đả kích to lớn đối với niềm tin vào khoa học của tôi. Con người là giống loài có cái tôi quá lớn để có thể chấp nhận sự khác biệt, và khi họ đối diện với những điều chính mình không thể lí giải, họ sẽ tìm cách vùi dập chúng đi, để bản thân luôn an toàn ở trên đỉnh.

Tôi đã sợ hãi vô cùng khi trông thấy em. Cả đời tôi chưa bao giờ gặp chuyện gì như vậy, và dĩ nhiên tôi đã chẳng thể tin được vào lời em nói, rằng tôi là người đầu tiên, cũng là người duy nhất trông thấy em. Nếu em đã ở đây suốt một trăm năm, làm sao tôi có thể tin rằng đã không ai có thể bước vào đời em, hay em đã sống trong cô độc trong chừng ấy năm tháng. Những thứ như duyên phận và định mệnh đều quá trẻ con để thuyết phục tôi. Hơn nữa, có quá nhiều điểm vô lý trong câu chuyện của em, và bởi vì sự cứng nhắc của bản thân, tôi không cho phép chính mình tin tưởng. Y thuật mà tôi học được nói rằng khi con người chết đi, thân xác sẽ phân hủy và trở thành một với đất mẹ. Não bộ của con người sẽ không phát ra những tín hiệu dẫn truyền thần kinh nữa, và họ chỉ là không còn có thể nhận thức về thế giới xung quanh, do đó làm gì có chuyện những hồn ma lượn qua lượn lại vì muốn trả thù hay bất cứ việc gì đại loại vậy cho được. Không. Tôi không tin vào linh hồn, hay thế giới bên kia. Càng không thể tin rằng có một linh hồn đã chờ đợi tôi – một người sẽ đến sau linh hồn đó cả thế kỷ - xuất hiện. Đều là những giả thiết mà đầu óc viễn tưởng của con người vẽ ra mà thôi. Nếu tôi đã có khoa học, tôi không cần tới tâm linh và tưởng tượng.

Người ấy của tôi, có phải em đã thấy tôi thật đáng thương hại khi không thể tin tưởng bất kỳ ai?

"Những sự huyền bí chẳng phải chính bản thân nó cũng là một loại khoa học sao?"

Em đã hỏi như thế. Thành thật mà nói, tôi không mong đợi em có thể nghĩ được như thế, dĩ nhiên tôi xem đó không hơn gì một lý lẽ ngây thơ. Thời đại của em là lúc những học thuyết của phương Tây xuất hiện như một lợi ích đi kèm với trào lưu dân chủ, và những thứ cộp mác "trào lưu" thông thường đều không có nhiều giá trị cho lắm. Khi những lập luận phức tạp của Descartes, Kant và Schopenhauer; cùng phong trào cách mạng theo tư tưởng Marx được bàn tán thông qua cái miệng của quá nửa dân số không học nhiều hơn cấp tiểu học, tôi không nghĩ họ hiểu được ý nghĩa thật sự của những điều họ nói. Đó là chưa kể, em chỉ là một cô gái, trông ngoại hình chưa vượt quá tuổi trưởng thành là bao. Nam giới đã ít học, tôi sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu nữ giới có ít cơ hội hơn thế.

"Khoa học cần có giả thiết, lý lẽ, dẫn chứng, thí nghiệm, nghiên cứu, thống kê, và rất nhiều cuộc tranh luận để đi đến kết quả. Và kể cả kết quả đó cũng có thể không phải sự thật."

"Đó là quy trình tương tự với việc nghiên cứu thế giới tâm tưởng. Sau rất nhiều tranh luận và thử nghiệm, kết quả thu được chưa chắc đã là sự thật. Anh nói xem, chẳng phải giống với khoa học của anh đấy sao?"

Nhưng tất nhiên rồi, tôi đang nói tới ai kia chứ? Nếu không phải vì em là một cô gái đặc biệt nhường ấy, em đã chẳng thể khiến định kiến của tôi bị thổi bay. Người ấy của tôi đã là một người tài năng biết chừng nào. Ở thời đại khi xã hội theo đuổi những thứ phù phiếm xa hoa và làm đủ cách để trở nên độc đáo đến kệch cỡm, em chưa bao giờ dừng lại con đường học vấn của mình. Chẳng những đi hết mọi cấp học, mà em còn tốt nghiệp với tấm bằng xuất sắc. Thật hiếm hoi, tôi có thể tưởng tượng được, khi một cô gái với vẻ ngoài mong manh như em có thể kiên trì đến vậy giữa dòng đời không ngừng dụ dỗ em bằng sự lộng lẫy và phô trương của mình. Em đã có thể đi trên con đường đơn giản hơn, tôi biết, như trở thành một jokyuu và không biết chừng sẽ là một Naomi bằng xương bằng thịt. Taisho, sau cùng, được định nghĩa bởi sự phóng khoáng về tình ái, cái nghệ thuật khoa trương và những điều phi lý kia mà; chính học tập mới là một chuyện lạc hậu.

"Vả lại, khoa học của anh, ấy cũng là một loại tôn giáo. Chỉ là hai mặt khác nhau trong vô số mặt của một vấn đề mà thôi. Protagoras và Aristotle đều ủng hộ việc xem xét nhiều khía cạnh của một mệnh đề và nghiền ngẫm về cách chúng bổ trợ lẫn nhau, nếu anh là một người lý tính đến vậy, sao lại để định kiến của bản thân ngăn cản anh?"

"Họ dạy những điều đó ở trường vào thời của cô sao?"

"Không, chỉ là sách thôi. Anh biết đấy, sách vở phương Tây du nhập rất nhiều."

Bỏ qua việc em là một linh hồn (không được tươm tất lắm, nhưng tôi đoán đó là tình trạng tất yếu sau khi chết), và em bám tôi gần như mọi lúc mọi nơi (trừ những lúc riêng tư, đúng như giao kèo của chúng ta), và sự ngây thơ quá mức cần thiết của em, thì người ấy của tôi thông minh hơn bất kỳ cô gái nào.

Khi em còn ở đây, bên cạnh tôi, và gương mặt hốc hác của em hiện ra trước mắt mỗi khi tôi tỉnh dậy, tôi đã mất một thời gian quá dài trước khi thực sự quan tâm tới em – câu chuyện của em. Mọi sự sống trên Trái Đất đều có câu chuyện của riêng mình, và chúng không nhàm chán như mặc định của tôi, càng không nên đánh đồng rằng chúng cũng buồn tẻ như cuộc đời của tôi. Lúc tôi kể cho em về cuộc đời mình – chẳng hiểu vì sao tôi lại làm thế, hơn nữa còn là làm thế với một linh hồn, nhưng một cách thành thật, thì đã không có luồng suy nghĩ tiêu cực nào xuất hiện trong đầu tôi. Có lẽ, tôi chỉ là cảm thấy thoải mái với em – với gần như mọi quyết định đều được thực hiện bởi cha mẹ, kể cả việc trở thành bác sĩ, em đã nói rằng mình không muốn thấy tôi lãng phí cuộc đời như vậy. Rằng không như em, tôi vẫn còn tương lai, và thời gian của tôi hãy còn rất nhiều, tốt nhất đừng để khi chết đi vì hối tiếc mà trở thành ma quỷ. Nếu chúng ta tình cờ gặp lại nhau sau khi chết, và tôi không có một câu chuyện đủ thú vị để em có thể nghe, thì thật đáng xấu hổ biết mấy khi em đã lựa chọn trao câu chuyện của mình cho tôi, trở thành bí mật của riêng tôi.

Vì sao em lại xuất hiện ở đây, trong căn nhà đã trăm năm tuổi này mà cụ nội để lại cho tôi, và suốt một thế kỷ chờ đợi? Nếu em đã có một cuộc đời trọn vẹn, mà tôi tin là một người như em hoàn toàn xứng đáng, em không nên ở đây mới phải. Chỗ của em nên là thiên đường trên bầu trời, không phải nơi ranh giới giữa âm dương và vật vờ như một bóng ma. Số mệnh đã có sự sắp đặt gì cho em? Số mệnh đã chờ đợi gì ở tôi? Số mệnh đã mong chờ điều gì ở hai chúng ta? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với em? Vì sao em lại trẻ như vậy khi qua đời? Vì sao em lại qua đời?

Nếu lúc đó tôi không quá chú trọng vào việc tìm một thầy trừ tà và phí hoài những khoảnh khắc quý giá bên nhau của chúng ta cho việc tống khứ em ra khỏi tầm mắt, tôi đã có nhiều thời gian hơn để hiểu em. Có lẽ, chúng ta đã có thể hạnh phúc lâu dài hơn.

Riêng việc này, tuyệt đối không được tha thứ cho tôi. Mỗi khi nghĩ tới việc bản thân đã độc ác với em ra sao, đã muốn em khuất khỏi tầm mắt nhiều đến thế nào, đã kinh sợ em trong bao lâu và tránh né em trong bao lâu, đã dùng những từ ngữ nào để nói về em, đã tuyệt vọng đến mức nào khi phải chung sống với một con ma, tôi đều biết mình chính là thằng khốn đáng nguyền rủa nhất trên đời. Mỗi giây mỗi phút khi bàn chân này bước đi trên mặt đất, cứ như tôi đang làm vấy bẩn nó bởi vì sự độc địa của mình.

Sao tôi có thể làm vậy với người ấy của tôi? Rốt cuộc, tôi đã nghĩ gì vậy chứ?

Chẳng những tôi dốc sức để tìm kiếm một thầy trừ tà sau lưng em, mà còn muốn tìm người tốt nhất trong những người tốt nhất. Tốn của tôi không ít thời gian, nhưng mỗi khi trông thấy em, cùng bộ dạng trầy trật và không thể ám ảnh hơn của em, lởn vởn quanh bàn ăn với những ngón tay rõ ràng rất muốn chạm vào số thực phẩm tôi để trong tủ và nấu thành một bữa ăn hoàn chỉnh nhưng không thể được, cuối cùng chỉ mong chờ tôi dùng bữa tối bằng đôi mắt bị giấu sau mái tóc xơ xác, lý trí của tôi đều nhất quyết phải tìm cho bằng được một con đường để thoát khỏi tình trạng này bất kể có tốn kém tới mấy.

Em nói xem, làm sao có thể tha thứ cho tôi với tất cả những suy nghĩ đó? Nếu tôi nghiêm túc nhìn nhận hành động của bản thân, vậy có phải giết người hay không? Dù cho em không còn sống, nhưng sau cùng thì như thế nào mới là "sống"? Plato nói rằng sự sống thực sự là khi con người đạt tới cảnh giới cao nhất của hiểu biết, chủ nghĩa Cynic xem việc hướng tới sự toại nguyện của tâm hồn là sống. Nếu "sống" không chỉ là một trạng thái khi tế bào hoạt động và vận chuyển dinh dưỡng tới các cơ quan, vậy thì em đã từng "sống" với tôi. Dù cho cơ thể em xuyên qua tôi, và chẳng ai có thể trông thấy em ngoài tôi, và theo lý thuyết thì chúng ta chẳng thể gặp nhau khi cách nhau tận một thế kỷ, nhưng sự tiếp xúc giữa chúng ta vẫn không thể phủ nhận, chân thật và trọn vẹn trong trí nhớ này của tôi, và cách em học hỏi những điều mới lạ, cách em tận hưởng vẻ đẹp của thế giới mà bản thân không thuộc về, cách em vươn tay về phía tôi và lắng nghe, hình thành một thứ liên hệ vừa hợp lý vừa phi lý theo mọi nghĩa, em quả thật đã vượt trên cả sự tồn tại. Nếu tôi tìm cách tiêu diệt em, ấy là tôi đang giết em.

Bởi vì tôi đã tìm cách giết đi một người trong sáng nhường ấy, bởi vì tôi đã có suy nghĩ độc địa tới vậy, bởi vì tôi đã vi phạm lời thề Hippocrates, tôi không xứng đáng với sự tha thứ.

Phán xét là việc của quỷ thần, tôi lấy quyền gì để cho rằng em là một sự tồn tại cần phải loại bỏ, để sử dụng tà thuật lên em, và khiến em phải khổ sở như vậy? Tôi sợ ư? Sợ bộ dạng xấu xí của em? Sợ việc em lởn vởn quanh tôi? Sợ những điều có thể xảy ra với tôi nếu giữ em bên mình quá lâu? Tôi căm ghét em ư? Ghét việc em tồn tại ở đây, phá vỡ mọi ràng buộc của lý thuyết thông thường và xuyên qua nền tảng của khoa học mà tôi đã vô cùng tin tưởng? Ghét việc em tiếp xúc với tôi, trò chuyện với tôi, trò chuyện rất thông minh nữa là khác, và khiến tôi phải nhìn nhận em, như một con người? Khiến tôi quen với hình dung đáng sợ của em, tới nỗi nó trở thành một việc không còn quan trọng như nó đã từng, và trước khi tôi rước được thầy trừ tà về, bản thân tôi đã tìm tới sự minh mẫn cùng tấm lòng dịu dàng của em trong vô thức, mà tôi còn chẳng hề biết rằng vẫn luôn ở đó?

Hay chăng, chẳng qua chỉ là vì tôi không muốn đánh mất vị trí của mình, ở đây, trên đỉnh của ngọn tháp tri thức mà tôi đã cất công dựng lên? Tôi đã tốn quá nhiều thời gian để có thể vươn lên vị trí độc tôn này, sao có thể để bản thân rơi xuống?

Như đã nói, con người là giống loài độc đoán và ngạo mạn. Khi có những việc thách thức vị trí của họ - thứ được xây dựng dựa trên kinh nghiệm và hiểu biết của bản thân – và họ không thể ứng phó được, họ sẽ tìm cách loại bỏ chúng đi.

_Tôi trông th__ấ__y Banshee. Tôi ngh__ĩ__ có l__ẽ__đ__ôi m__ắ__t c__ủ__a mình __đ__ã l__ừ__a g__ạ__t ch__ủ__ nhân c__ủ__a chúng, ch__ứ__ làm gì có chuy__ệ__n tôi có th__ể__ trông th__ấ__y Qu__ỷ__ Báo T__ử__đượ__c kia ch__ứ__? Chúng ch__ỉ__ là nh__ữ__ng sinh v__ậ__t c__ủ__a th__ầ__n tho__ạ__i Ireland, chúng không có th__ậ__t. Không th__ể__ có th__ậ__t. Tôi không thể trông th__ấ__y. _

_Nh__ư__ng ch__ẳ__ng nh__ữ__ng trông th__ấ__y, tôi còn nghe th__ấ__y, và d__ườ__ng nh__ư__ còn có th__ể__ c__ả__m th__ấ__y nh__ữ__ng chi__ế__c móng dài c__ủ__a chúng cào lên c__ử__a kính c__ủ__a ngôi nhà, c__ứ__a sâu vào x__ươ__ng s__ố__ng c__ủ__a tôi và khi__ế__n c__ả__ ng__ườ__i tôi l__ạ__nh toát. S__ẽ__ ch__ẳ__ng khó kh__ă__n __để__ chúng phá nát c__ử__a s__ổ__, không, có th__ể__ là c__ả__ ngôi nhà c__ũ__ k__ỹ__ này. __Đề__u ch__ẳ__ng là gì so v__ớ__i s__ứ__c m__ạ__nh nh__ư__ v__ũ__ bão __đ__ang l__ộ__ng hành __ở__ bên ngoài b__ầ__u tr__ờ__i. Th__ậ__t phi lý. Th__ậ__t vô lý. Không ph__ả__i th__ứ__ khoa h__ọ__c mà tôi bi__ế__t. Tôi d__ụ__i m__ắ__t và b__ị__t ch__ặ__t tai c__ủ__a mình l__ạ__i, nh__ư__ng âm thanh the thé c__ủ__a chúng v__ẫ__n __đ__âm vào màng nh__ĩ__ c__ủ__a tôi, x__ọ__c vào trong não và __đả__o lo__ạ__n m__ọ__i t__ế__ bào th__ầ__n kinh. Ch__ẳ__ng bi__ế__t b__ằ__ng cách nào mà tôi __đ__ã không ng__ấ__t x__ỉ__u. _

_Phía trong nhà, th__ầ__y tr__ừ__ tà v__ẫ__n không ng__ừ__ng l__ầ__m r__ầ__m ni__ệ__m chú. Tôi ch__ẳ__ng bi__ế__t ông __ấ__y __đ__ang làm cái qu__ỷ__ gì, nh__ư__ng nó không nên khi__ế__n tôi c__ả__m th__ấ__y khó ch__ị__u __đế__n v__ậ__y. Ch__ẳ__ng ph__ả__i nó ch__ỉ__ nên khi__ế__n cô ta qu__ằ__n qu__ạ__i thôi sao? Nó không nên __ả__nh h__ưở__ng t__ớ__i ng__ườ__i s__ố__ng, nh__ư__ tôi. Tôi v__ẫ__n còn __đ__ang s__ố__ng kia mà, nh__ư__ng vì sao tôi l__ạ__i c__ả__m th__ấ__y nh__ư__ th__ể__ chính mình m__ớ__i là ng__ườ__i có linh h__ồ__n __đ__ang b__ị__ xé nát? M__ỗ__i câu th__ầ__n chú c__ủ__a th__ầ__y tr__ừ__ tà nh__ư__ th__ể__ c__ắ__n r__ứ__t vào cái minh m__ẫ__n c__ủ__a tôi, cào c__ấ__u vào s__ự__ t__ỉ__nh táo mà ch__ẳ__ng bi__ế__t tôi có th__ể__ gi__ữ__đượ__c trong bao lâu nữa. Cơ hồ, tôi còn cảm thấy như thể __máu__ bị vắt ra khỏi thân xác và __không__ cách nào tôi có thể níu lại. Không, không. Không phải như thế này. _

_Tiếng kêu gào của cô gái ấy, bằng cách này hay cách khác, riêng biệt luồn lách vào đầu tôi giữa âm thanh the thé của Banshee. Nó không chói tai__, cũng không dội vào não như tiếng chuông nhà thờ để rồi ong ong từng đợt, nhưng nó còn kinh khủng hơn âm thanh phi tự nhiên của quỷ dữ bên ngoài__.__ Nó khiến đầu gối của tôi mềm nhũn và khóe mắt nóng bừng. Khiến trái tim đang đập trong lồng ngực này nứt ra một chút, theo nghĩa đen, và tôi không thể không nắm chặt lấy ngực áo của mình, như thể tôi sợ mình sẽ lên cơn đau tim.__ Nó, nghe giống sự đau thương của một con người. _

_Tôi chưa bao giờ cảm thấy đau thương. Xuyên suốt cuộc đời mình cho đến thời điểm hiện tại, tôi không hề trải qua bất cứ việc gì khiến bản thân rơi__ vào trạng thái đó__. Hoặc cũng có thể, tôi chỉ đơn giản là không có khả năng__ rơi vào trạng thái__ đó. Vì sao tôi lại biết tiếng kêu than đứt ruột ấy là niềm đau và nỗi bất lực của nhân loại?_

_Tôi đã __chưa bao giờ nghĩ__ đó là một vấn đề lớn. Bác sĩ quan trọng ở kỹ thuật, sự rung động chỉ khiến họ đưa ra phán đoán và quyết định sai lầm. Tôi không trở thành một bác sĩ giỏi bởi vì tôi biết cảm nhận nỗi đau. Sự cảm thông chỉ là một chướng ngại__. N__ếu không được đặt đúng chỗ, nó có thể khiến mọi thứ sụp đổ. Tôi không cho phép nó cản trở bản thân leo lên vị trí cao nhất.__ Hơn nữa, nếu cảm thông chính là cơn đau tim này, thì tôi thà không có._

_Nhưng thật khó chịu. Thật khó chịu, quả thực. Khó chịu biết mấy khi__ chỉ__ tưởng tượng ra gương mặt đau đớn của cô ta__ cùng cơ thể nhỏ bé yếu ớt chống chọi sự giằng xé của ma quỷ cũng đủ khiến lồng ngực đau nhói theo từng nhịp đập. Còn hơn cả cơn đau trên ngực, có gì đó khiến tôi không thể ngăn được cảm giác nóng bừng chạy dài trên má và rơi xuống sàn nhà, và bước chân như bị thôi miên mà tìm kiếm cô ta, trong đầu chỉ nghĩ tới cô ta và bị giày vò nhiều hơn nữa bởi sự thống khổ của cô, __trong khi tôi__ lẽ ra nên__ ghê sợ khuôn mặt trắng bệch đó__, và không nên cảm thấy cùng một nỗi bi thương với cô mới phải__. Nỗi đau nên khiến cô ta hiện nguyên hình thành một nữ quỷ, không phải khiến tôi cảm thấy trong lòng đau xót như thế này. Tôi __đang làm việc đúng, tôi làm việc đúng có phải không? __Cô ta nên trở về đó, cô ta phải tới nơi đó. Cô đã chết rồi, nơi này không thể chứa chấp cô được nữa. Tôi không thể chứa chấp cô được nữa. Như thế không đúng với trật tự, không đúng với tự nhiên. _

_Tuy vậy, tôi tự hỏi trong một khắc ngắn ngủi khi những âm thanh lộn xộn từ cả trong lẫn ngoài dừng lại việc tra tấn đầu óc của mình, rằng việc này __liệu có thực sự __đúng hay không? Liệu địa ngục có thực sự là nơi cô ấy phải đến?_

_Cô ta, công bằng mà nói, quả thật có ngoại hình dọa người. Tôi vẫn luôn tin rằng cuộc sống đã khiến bản thân rèn luyện ra thần kinh thép, nhưng thử hỏi ai có thể cứng cỏi được khi xung quanh mình lảng vảng một con ma kỳ dị như vậy? Ai có thể bình tĩnh khi bản thân là người duy nhất trông thấy con ma ấy, chẳng cách nào thoát khỏi nó được, đi tới đâu cũng bị nó bám theo, kể cả giấc ngủ cũng không yên ổn, tới nỗi bị người xung quanh cho rằng mình bị tâm thần? Không, không phải lỗi của tôi khi làm thế này. Chỉ là tự nhiên thôi, ai cũng sẽ làm thế. Không phải do tôi._

_Không phải do tôi. _

_Nhưng... cô ấy cũng là một con ma thông minh. Nghe thật vớ vẩn, chính tôi cũng cảm thấy vậy, nhưng đó là sự thật. Cô gái đó là một con ma có đầu óc, và nó không phải kiểu thùng rỗng kêu to như thời của cô ta. Một con ma duyên dáng, và biết cách cư xử, và có cách nói chuyện thật tinh tế làm sao, tới nỗi chính tôi cũng cảm thấy bị cuốn vào những câu chuyện của cô ta. Thật hoang đường, tôi __không__ tin vào thần thoại và truyền thuyết__, và tôi còn chưa bao giờ nảy sinh cảm tình với bất kỳ phụ nữ còn sống nào.__ Mọi thứ về cô gái ấy đều chân thật đến hoang đường, và hợp lý đến phi lý. Như thể nếu đó không phải là cô, thì hết thảy đều trở nên vô nghĩa. Nếu mọi phẩm chất tồn tại mà không có cô, thì cũng chẳng mang giá trị nào cả.__ Và có lẽ - tôi nghĩ một suy nghĩ ngông cuồng, trong một cơn mê sảng - rằng tôi nên bỏ xuống chuyện cô ấy là ma._

_Một cô gái. Một cô gái tài năng và lương thiện. Không, tôi chắc chắn đó là "lương thiện" khi nói về cô ta. Dẫu rằng cô là một con ma, một linh hồn, một người đã chết, sao cũng được, đó vẫn là một sự tồn tại tốt đẹp. Một sinh mệnh tốt đẹp. Một người có thể không chấp nhất mọi lời cay độc của tôi và sự xua đuổi của tôi, để đối xử ân cần với tôi, vỗ về tôi bằng cánh tay bẻ cong vật lý và âu yếm tôi bằng những lời thì thầm như gió thoảng. Thật hiếm hoi__ biết chừng nào__, khi có một người không dùng thù hận để đối đáp thù hận, và hành động theo lương tâm của bản thân. Một người đủ tốt đẹp để bước qua định kiến, bỏ mặc sân si, và sống bằng sự chân thành của chính mình. _

_Tôi nên trông thấy nhiều hơn vẻ bề ngoài của cô ấy mới phải chứ? Vì sao tôi chỉ chăm chăm vào dung mạo của cô? Tôi có phải người chú trọng ngoại hình đến vậy đâu? Vì sao tôi không nhìn thấy rằng cô__ ấy__ giỏi giang ra sao, hiền lành ra sao, lương thiện và dịu dàng ra sao? Rằng cô ấy chẳng những chưa bao giờ làm hại tôi, mà còn giúp đỡ tôi, và bầu bạn với tôi, và bước đến đủ gần để tôi có thể kể ra câu chuyện của đời mình? _

_Một người. Một người tốt. Một người tốt đẹp như vậy, tôi có quyền gửi xuống địa ngục hay không?_

_Và liệu tôi có thể gọi cô ấy là người "chết" hay không? Khi cô ấy sống động như vậy, dù là chỉ trong mắt tôi mà thôi? _

_Nếu là thế, có phải tôi đang giết người?_

_Tôi nghĩ, có lẽ Banshee tới không phải để bắt cô ấy. Cô ấy sẽ được đưa đi bởi thiên sứ, cho tấm lòng của __mình__. Còn Banshee, họ muốn tôi. Một kẻ cam tâm giết một người chẳng hề gây thù oán gì với mình. Nhân danh ai khi tôi tiêu diệt cô ấy? Cô ấy đã chẳng hề hại ai cả, bao gồm cả tôi. Nhân danh điều gì? Thanh tẩy mặt đất ư? Chỉnh sửa trật tự? Đảm bảo logic? Hay chỉ để giải phóng bản thân khỏi nỗi sợ mà tự đầu óc mình sinh ra, và bảo toàn sự độc tôn của bản thân, bảo vệ niềm danh dự và sự ngưỡng mộ nhận được khi đứng ở đỉnh cao của học thức? _

_Chẳng qua tôi chỉ sợ rơi xuống từ đỉnh mà thôi.__ Rơi xuống, rơi xuống rất sâu, cho tới khi không ai nhớ tới và vỡ tan. __Vì thế mà sẵn sàng giết người, tôi có thể tự gọi mình là bác sĩ hay không?_

_Khi tôi tìm đến căn phòng giam giữ cô gái đó, tôi ngửi thấy mùi của formaldehyd. Chất ướp xác. Mùi lưu huỳnh. Của xương. Mùi của sắt, và lipid peroxide, như máu, mà Glindemann đã nói rằng việc khướu giác của người có thể ngửi thấy chính là một bằng chứng của bản năng sinh tồn từ thời nguyên thủy. Mùi của con người. Người sống, với cơ thể còn nguyên vẹn. Đó không phải mùi tôi ngửi thấy từ cô ấy khi chúng tôi ở cạnh nhau. Cô ấy có mùi của gỗ thông từ những trang sách, mùi của mực tàu viết nên những dòng chữ, và thứ mùi cũ kỹ, nhuốm bụi thời gian như từng cây cột của ngôi nhà này. Đó không phải cô ấy._

_Cánh cửa gần như không thể chịu nổi khi tôi __đạp mạnh lên nó __xông vào phòng. Cảnh tượng in hằn trong tầm nhìn đã choáng váng của tôi, với những ngọn nến tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng xanh lập lòe không thể bị thổi tắt mặc cho cơn cuồng phong chẳng biết từ đâu sinh ra đang dâng trào và xô đổ mọi đồ đạc của căn phòng. Thầy trừ tà đứng trước pháp trận vẽ biểu tượng của Thanatos, và tôi thề rằng mình đã thấy những cánh tay quỷ xương xẩu nhuốm đầy máu trỗi dậy nơi sàn nhà, hướng tới cô gái đang lơ lửng trên pháp trận, sống lưng đã bị ép đến cong như cầu vồng. Đuôi tóc bị thiêu đốt khi chúng chạm vào ngọn lửa bốc cháy bừng bừng đồng hành cùng quỷ dữ, và tôi có thể thấy hơi nước thoát ra từ vùng cổ ngửa về sâu của cô, yết hầu lên xuống liên hồi như trong một cơn hấp hối. Ánh sáng quỷ dị khiến hơi nước có sắc đỏ, hay nó vốn không phải hơi nước? _

_Tôi sợ đến bủn rủn chân tay, nhưng vì nguyên nhân nào mà chính tôi không thể lí giải, tôi đã không thể nhìn đi nơi khác. Gương mặt của cô nghiêng về phía tôi. Trắng bệch và hốc hác và giơ xương và nhăn nheo, đến nỗi tôi đã nghĩ cô ấy đích thị là một cái xác chết khô. Nhưng tôi biết - chẳng hiểu vì sao lại biết, mà cũng không có thời gian cho việc đó - rằng sẽ chẳng cái xác nào vẫn còn nguyên vẹn nhãn cầu như vậy. Không, tôi không nhìn nhầm, chắc chắn đó là một cặp mắt sống động, quá sống động cho một con ma. Bên dưới phần tóc mái lòa xòa là hai đồng tử đỏ thẫm như hoàng hôn rực lửa, thứ mà tôi đã chẳng thể nhìn thấy__ từ trước tới giờ__. Đỏ tới nỗi ngay cả ánh sáng xanh của những ngọn nến cũng chẳng thể khiến chúng đổi màu, và so với những đốm máu đang bay lơ lửng trong không gian phi trọng lực này, chúng còn rực rỡ hơn. Nhìn tôi, đặt lên tôi, cái nhìn níu kéo, khi bàn tay gầy gò của cô ấy vươn về phía tôi__ và cánh môi khô nứt mấp máp những lời van nài__._

_Tôi thấy nước mắt rơi xuống. __Giọt nước tan biến trước khi có thể lăn hết gò má của cô._

_Không con ma nào có thể khóc. Không xác chết nào có thể rơi lệ. Đó là người. Đó là người. Đó là người. _

_Người sống động trong mắt tôi, vượt trên cả sự tồn tại hạn hẹp trong định nghĩa của tôi. Không thở, không chạm, không tuân theo vật lý, không thuộc về không gian và thời gian. Nhưng biết trò chuyện. Biết động viên. Biết vui. Biết buồn. Biết nổi giận. Biết cảm thông. Biết khóc. Biết cười. Biết mơ ước và đấu tranh cho chính mình. Biết trưởng thành và mưu cầu hạnh phúc. _

_Nếu đó không phải một người đang sống, thì tôi chẳng biết nên gọi là gì nữa. Và tôi đang giết cô ấy. Bởi chính bàn tay của tôi. Kéo cô ấy xuống địa ngục, giao cô ấy cho quỷ dữ, cướp đoạt tinh quang trong mắt cô ấy._

_Điều tiếp theo tôi nhớ, đó là mình đã nhảy vào vòng tròn ma pháp và ôm lấy cô ấy. Dù cho tôi không thể thực sự "ôm" một linh hồn được, nhưng quả thật, tôi đã đưa cô ấy rời đi, bước qua__ những cánh tay của__ quỷ dữ và xuyên qua cơn mưa máu không ngừng vần vũ giữa trận cuồng phong.__ Vị máu tanh nồng trên miệng._

_Tôi không thể cho phép nghi thức này hoàn thành. Tôi không thể để ác quỷ cưỡng đoạt cô gái đó. _

Có phải đó là khi tôi biết, rằng tôi có gì đó với em?

Rằng biết đâu, số mệnh không đưa em đến để thách thức tôi. Biết đâu, là để tôi có thể hiểu được những điều ở bản thân trước nay chưa hề tồn tại?

Tôi của lúc ấy chưa nhận ra đó là những điều gì, nhưng tôi không chống lại. Sự ảnh hưởng của em - phải, trước sau gì đó vẫn là sự thật. Rằng em đã gây ảnh hưởng lên tôi, ít nhất là về mặt tư tưởng. – đã trở nên quá rõ rệt trước khi tôi có thể ý thức được. Giống như nước, mỗi ngày đều thấm vào đầu tôi, ngấm vào bộ não cứng như đá này và khiến tôi suy nghĩ khác đi. Khác theo một chiều hướng tốt, đến nỗi chính tôi cũng ngạc nhiên khi bản thân không sinh ra sự bài xích mà nó lẽ ra nên có. Người ấy của tôi luôn nói rằng tôi là một kẻ cứng nhắc, rằng như thế sẽ kiềm hãm khả năng phát triển của cá nhân. Rằng nếu tôi chấp nhận luôn có những đỉnh núi cao hơn để leo lên, và luôn có những đại dương trải dài đến ngút tầm mắt để con người có thể thỏa sức vùng vẫy, tôi sẽ không còn hài lòng với đỉnh cao mà tôi đang đứng nữa. Tôi sẽ bước ra khỏi vùng an toàn của mình, tiếp tục leo lên đỉnh núi cao hơn, lặn xuống đáy biển sâu hơn. Nếu có rơi xuống thì cũng chẳng sao cả, tôi sẽ được thấy một ranh giới mới mở ra. Em nói rằng thế giới này rất rộng lớn, trong khi còn thời gian, đừng dừng lại việc chạy thật xa và bay thật cao, để mắt thấy tai nghe thế giới này thật đẹp biết chừng nào.

Tôi chưa bao giờ chạm tới chân trời mà em nói, em biết chứ? Nó chưa bao giờ quan trọng với tôi. Khi tuổi trưởng thành ập đến tựa một cơn phong ba và tôi bị quấn vào kỳ vọng cùng áp lực đến từ mọi phía, những cảnh giới mới không còn chỗ trong đầu tôi nữa. Làm tốt công việc của mình, khiến gia đình tự hào, trở thành người giỏi nhất trong số những người giỏi nhất, như thế cuộc đời này coi như hoàn hảo. Đám đông ngưỡng mộ tôi, vây quanh tôi cùng những lời có cánh, và tôi lại chẳng thích vinh quang này đến thế đi. Tuổi trẻ không nên nhận được quá nhiều hào nhoáng, quả thật, bởi lẽ con người là giống loài chỉ thích ăn ngon mà thôi. Nếu trong đầu đã cho rằng bản thân quá hoàn chỉnh, tất yếu sẽ không có chỗ cho sự phát triển nữa, từ đó tự hạn hẹp chính mình.

Chẳng biết từ bao giờ, tôi đã nghĩ, có lẽ bước ra khỏi vùng ánh sáng này cũng không phải ý tồi. Có lẽ đúng như em nói, ở bên kia mặt trời nơi đang chìm trong bóng tối là những chân trời chưa được khám phá. Sẽ thật tuyệt vời biết mấy, khi tôi có thể trông thấy chúng và biến chúng thành của mình. Nếu tôi hiểu biết nhiều hơn, tôi có thể kể cho người ấy của tôi những câu chuyện nằm ở vùng đất xa xôi đó và nhìn thấy gương mặt em sáng bừng lên khi những việc lạ kỳ ở phương xa được em biết tới. Chưa biết chừng, tôi và em đã có thể cùng nhau đi và chứng kiến thế giới này đổi thay. Chúng ta đã có thể đạt tới một mức độ cao hơn, trong mối quan hệ không thể định hình này. Tôi đã có thể hiểu em sớm hơn, trân trọng em nhiều hơn, bảo vệ em, yêu thương em nhiều hơn. Biết đâu, tôi đã có thể nghĩ ra cách đúng đắn hơn để cứu em, mà không phải tổn thương em.

Đối với tôi, những bước đi đầu tiên ra khỏi vùng an toàn ấy xuất phát từ trong cõi lòng của chính mình. Hugo từng nói, rằng trên thế giới lớn nhất là biển cả, lớn hơn biển cả là bầu trời, và lớn hơn bầu trời là tấm lòng bao dung của con người. Suy cho cùng, chỉ là một trái tim nhỏ bé với kích cỡ bằng hai nắm tay, nhưng có thể chất chứa nhiều thứ tình cảm đến vậy. Có những loại cảm xúc mà chúng ta có thể gọi tên rõ ràng, như vui, như buồn, như nóng giận, như ghen tuông. Cũng có những loại, chúng ta chỉ có thể miêu tả bằng lời, mà có khi ngay cả ngôn từ cũng không miêu tả được. Như khi tôi cảm thấy nỗi đau của em truyền sang tôi mà chẳng cần đụng chạm, và cơ hồ nó khiến trái tim của tôi nhói lên vài nhịp. Như khi em cười với tôi, và tầm mắt của tôi dường như trông thấy bầu trời bên ngoài xanh hơn một chút. Như khi em quanh quẩn tới lui bên tôi, phiền phức không tả nổi, và em liến thoắng những chuyện mà đôi lúc tôi chẳng thể hiểu được em đang nói gì, nhưng tôi vẫn nghe, và cứ thế viết vào nhật ký những câu từ vô nghĩa của em. Như khi chúng ta dạo bước trên phố xá đông người, chẳng ai thấy em ngoài tôi, và ánh mắt của người khác khi nhìn tôi trò chuyện với không khí không quan trọng bằng việc em muốn thử chiếc váy đó và nó sẽ trông thật hợp với em biết mấy. Như khi tôi chưa kịp nhận ra, nhưng em đã không còn mang hình hài một linh hồn tàn tạ nữa. Chẳng còn mái tóc xơ xác và gò má hốc hác, hay bờ vai giơ xương, hay cơ thể biến dạng, hay giọng nói đục khàn. Trừ việc em lơ lửng trong không trung và ánh sáng chiếu xuyên qua em, không còn gì ở em giống với một linh hồn. Mà thực ra, cách những tia nắng ôm lấy khuôn mặt trong suốt của em, làm nổi bật phần xương cằm tinh tế, phủ lên vai em như một tấm màn sa, khiến hình dung của em tỏa ra vầng hào quang nhè nhẹ, và đôi đồng tử ánh lên cái nhìn rạng rỡ hơn cả hừng đông, quả thật đã làm tôi không thể nhìn đi nơi khác.

Em trong mắt tôi đẹp đến vậy từ bao giờ, tôi tự hỏi?

Tôi thắc mắc về sự thay đổi ngoại hình đó, có chứ. Suy cho cùng, tôi đã quen với vẻ ngoài bệ rạc kia tới nỗi khi em chào buổi sáng bằng nụ cười tươi rói cùng mái tóc được chải chuốt cẩn thận, tôi đã nhất thời không nhận ra em kia mà. Không, đừng hiểu nhầm, tôi thích như vậy, thích nhiều hơn em có thể đoán được đấy, nhưng nó không thể tự nhiên sinh ra có phải không? Bằng không, em đã chẳng mang bề ngoài kinh dị ấy suốt một thế kỷ, và lần gặp gỡ đầu tiên của chúng ta đã có thể lịch sự hơn, với ít hơn những câu chửi thề của tôi.

Vì sao tôi không hỏi em chuyện đó? Tôi không rõ, thành thật thừa nhận. Có lẽ, ừm, là vì tôi sợ rằng nếu mình hỏi, cảm giác tốt đẹp này sẽ tan biến như cách vầng mặt trời biến mất vào mỗi lúc ngày tàn, mà tôi nhận ra luôn ngắn ngủi hơn khi tôi ngắm nhìn nó cùng em.

Tôi chưa từng sợ theo cách ấy đâu, em biết chứ? Nó không giống như khi chúng ta gặp nhau lần đầu. Nó không phải kiểu nỗi sợ khiến tim đập thình thịch theo chỉ thị từ não bộ, và sống lưng chạy dọc cảm giác nóng rẫy như ngồi trên lửa, thúc đẩy những sợi thần kinh rung lên và những dây gân chạy trốn. Không phải kiểu sợ hãi mà tôi biết. Như thế này, nhẹ nhàng hơn, mong manh hơn, day dứt hơn, cùng cảm giác nhộn nhạo khó chịu như thể trong lòng có vô vàn cánh bướm. Như khi chúng ta chạm tay vào cánh hoa mới hé, hay giọt sương đọng trên chiếc lá kia, âu yếm và hồi hộp, và cầu mong sự lỗ mãng của chúng ta sẽ không khiến vẻ đẹp hiếm hoi đó tan ra cùng hư không. Như cách chúng ta nín thở để ngưỡng mộ những điều đẹp đẽ quý giá, và đem chúng bảo vệ trong lòng mình, nơi chúng thuộc về mình, và mình có thể trân trọng chúng cho tới ngày bản thân ngừng thở.

Có những phương diện của tôi đã ngủ yên, cho tới khi em bước tới và đánh thức chúng.

_Gần đây tôi nhìn cô ấy hơi nhiều. Không, nếu là nhìn công khai trực diện thẳng thắn thì chẳng có gì để nói, đằng này cứ như thể tôi đang theo dõi cô ấy._

_Đợi đã nào, theo dõi ư? Cần đính chính, tôi không bao giờ theo dõi ai cả. Chỉ có người ta theo dõi tôi, tôi không làm việc đê tiện đó. Chắc chắn là thế. Tôi không bao giờ núp ở một góc khuất và lén lút nhìn đối phương làm bất-cứ-việc-gì-đang-làm cùng một chiếc máy ảnh trên tay. Không. Chắc chắn là không._

_Nhưng nhìn cách mái tóc đó đổ dài trên vai cô ấy đi. Nó đã không suôn mượt đến vậy trong trí nhớ của tôi, cũng như nó không có chiếc nơ đỏ (dễ thương đấy, chẳng biết cô nàng lấy đâu ra) cột phía sau. Thân hình đó cũng trở nên đầy đặn hơn, và khi nó cuối cùng cũng không chỉ còn là da bọc xương, tôi mới thấy cô ấy có cơ thể đẹp và cân đối. Trên phương diện một bác sĩ, đó là việc tốt. Còn trên phương diện một người đã trông thấy cô ấy từ những ngày chưa lột xác, thì đó là một việc vừa tốt vừa kích thích trí tò mò. Tôi tự hỏi, làm sao mình có thể không nhận ra cách gò má đó hồng lên dưới ánh sáng, hay cách vành tai đó cong tròn theo một cung độ hoàn hảo, hay cách tiếng khìn khịt nho nhỏ phát ra mỗi khi bờ môi đó nở nụ cười khúc khích? Và cách cô vén những sợi tóc lòa xòa ra sau tai, khóe môi đong đưa nụ cười như sương khói, những khi cô loanh quanh bên kệ sách của tôi, nhìn chằm chằm vào chúng lâu đến nỗi tôi phải lấy chúng xuống và giở ra đọc để cô cũng có thể đọc, không nên đáng yêu hút hồn đến vậy. Tất cả những điều xinh xắn ấy đã luôn tồn tại dưới mắt tôi, nhưng tôi cứ thế không nhận ra ư?_

_Tại sao tôi lại chú ý đến vậy? _

_Tôi thích tiểu tiết, ừ, nhưng đó là với tiêu bản và những mẫu vật trên ống nghiệm, không phải một con người. Ừ thì cô không còn ở trạng thái của một người bằng xương bằng thịt nữa, nhưng đại ý cũng là như vậy thôi. Tôi không có hứng thú với con người, nhìn chung hay nhìn riêng đều thế. Công việc của tôi không bao gồm đào bới sâu hơn câu chuyện của cuộc đời họ, tôi tự biết ranh giới giữa tính chuyên nghiệp và sự tận tâm. _

_Không. Tôi không có hứng thú với nhân loại, đó là điều chắc chắn. _

_Nhưng lạ kỳ thay, tôi lại có hứng thú với cô ấy. Chỉ là cô ấy mà thôi._

_Tôi nhận ra cái "hứng thú" này (cho tới khi có thể tìm ra từ ngữ khác phù hợp hơn, thì cứ tạm thời gọi là vậy) cách đây không bao lâu. Mặc dù thật tệ khi phải thừa nhận, nhưng dường như tôi đã tận hưởng việc lén lút quan sát cô ấy và nhìn ngắm cách cô ấy làm bất cứ việc gì nhiều đến nỗi tôi chẳng hề nhận ra mình cứ như một stalker, và cũng chẳng buồn tự hỏi vì sao mình lại như thế. Tôi chỉ đơn giản là muốn thu lại mọi hình ảnh về cô ấy, và bởi vì cô sẽ không xuất hiện trên ảnh chụp, cũng không thể thu lại trên máy ghi âm, nên tôi muốn dùng trí nhớ và ngôn ngữ của mình làm việc đó. _

_Còn hơn cả muốn, nó đã trở thành một kiểu nhiệm vụ,__ một nhiệm vụ sống còn__ mà bằng mọi cách tôi không được chậm trễ. Chẳng hiểu vì sao, tôi luôn có cảm giác rằng thời gian tốt đẹp này sẽ chấm dứt trước khi tôi có thể nhận ra, và sớm thôi, tôi sẽ không thấy cô ấy hiện diện bên mình nữa. Có lẽ tôi đã trở nên nhạy cảm và suy nghĩ lung tung rồi chăng, khi chẳng có __chứng cứ__ nào dẫn tới việc đó? Tôi __đã __bị cô ấy ảnh hưởng quá nhiều rồi sao?_

_Nhưng quả thật, tôi đã cảm thấy như vậy. Rằng tôi không được tốn một giây phút nào. Bất kỳ __lúc__ nào cũng phải ở bên cạnh cô ấy, quan sát cô ấy, ghi nhớ cô ấy, và khiến cô ấy nhớ tới tôi. Vẫn chưa đủ. Tôi vẫn muốn nhiều hơn._

_Tôi tự hỏi, mình sợ gì chăng? Mình lo lắng điều gì? Nếu cô ấy đã ở đây suốt một thế kỷ, cô ấy nên có thể ở đây thêm một thế kỷ nữa có phải không? Cô ấy nên tiếp tục bám theo mình cho đến nhiều ngày sau nữa của cuộc đời này, có phải không? Cô ấy nên ở bên mình, bất kể là lúc mình rời giường buổi sáng hay khi mình dùng bữa tối, và cứ như vậy hiện diện trong cuộc sống của mình cho tới ngày mình chết.__ Và khi mình chết rồi, sẽ là cô ấy đưa mình đi.__ Logic nên là vậy__. Phải rồi, đó mới là thực tế. R__ằng cô ấy bên tôi, cùng với tôi, cho đến rất lâu về sau khi tôi không còn __bận tâm tới việc__ cô đã ở đây trong bao nhiêu tháng ngày nữa__, và cứ thế xem cô như cuộc đời của chính mình__. Chẳng có lí do gì để lo sợ cho một việc không có cơ sở._

_Hay tất cả chỉ là ảo giác của bản thân, khi tôi nhận thấy sức khỏe của mình xuống dốc từng ngày?_

_Phải rồi, tôi quá bận tâm tới việc dành thời gian cho cô ấy, đến nỗi cơ thể có điều bất thường cũng không nhận ra. Chà, người ta nói gì nào, bác sĩ luôn là những người sống phản khoa học nhất, giờ ngẫm lại mới thấy đúng thật. Ăn uống nhạt miệng, buồn ngủ nhiều hơn và luôn ngủ li bì, tay chân có những lúc không thể nhấc lên nổi, và khắp người đều nặng như đeo chì. Dấu hiệu của suy nhược. _

_Tôi nghĩ, thật kỳ quái, tôi chưa bao giờ bị suy nhược. Trời sinh chẳng có gì tốt đẹp trừ sức khỏe bền bỉ, vậy nên thật khó chịu khi phải đến phòng thuốc (và chịu đựng ánh mắt kinh ngạc của nhân viên ở đó. Thật tình, nhìn cái gì mà nhìn) để lấy một vài liều vitamin, và càng khó chịu gấp bội khi thuốc men dường như chẳng có tác dụng mấy. Hoặc là tôi bệnh quá nặng (mà chắc chắn không thể tệ đến thế), hoặc tôi vốn không phải bị suy nhược. Nhưng có thể có lời giải thích nào khác phù hợp hơn đây? _

_Những lúc như vậy, cô ấy xuất hiện bên cạnh tôi như một vị cứu tinh. Không phải tôi muốn tâng bốc, __bởi vì__ quả thật cảm giác mệt mỏi trong cơ thể tôi chỉ có thể trở nên khá hơn nếu cô xuất hiện trước tầm mắt và nở nụ cười rạng ngời đó. Nghe có vẻ kỳ diệu và không được thực tiễn lắm sao? Tôi biết. Chỉ như vậy thôi thì không nên có tác động tốt đến thể trạng của tôi, __bất quá chỉ là kích thích chất hưng phấn trong não đi, __nhưng khi tôi suy nghĩ về nó, nghĩ nhiều đêm về nó, tôi nhận ra một việc. Rằng chẳng có gì liên quan tới cô ấy có thể được liệt vào loại bình thường. Nếu mối quan hệ này đã là bất thường, và những cảm xúc này đang trở nên bất thường, và cô ấy bất thường, và tôi cũng bất thường, thì việc tôi cảm thấy khỏe mạnh chỉ bằng việc chạm vào cơ thể không khí của cô ấy cũng chẳng đáng ngạc nhiên đến vậy. Thay vì băn khoăn về nó, chi bằng tận hưởng nó đi? Tận hưởng việc có cô ấy, có thể trò chuyện với cô ấy, có thể nhìn nụ cười của cô ấy và gương mặt sáng rực của cô ấy, thỉnh thoảng đụng vào bàn tay của cô ấy._

_Tôi còn không nhận ra mình đã chuyển thành trạng thái "tận hưởng" này từ lúc nào. Cũng như, không còn xem cô là một linh hồn._

Về sau tôi hiểu được, rằng sự yếu đuối của tôi và sự thay đổi của em có liên quan tới nhau. Không những về mặt thể chất, mà còn về phương diện tinh thần. Nhận ra rồi, tôi không bài xích như tôi lẽ ra nên thế.

Em nhớ chứ, khi chúng ta cùng ngồi dưới hiên nhà ngắm pháo hoa mùa hè? Em đã rất háo hức khi nghe nói tới lễ hội mùa hè sắp tổ chức, và ánh sáng trong mắt em càng trở nên rực rỡ khi tôi nói rằng mình sẽ cùng ngắm pháo hoa với em. Ở thời của em, pháo hoa là một thứ xa xỉ. Người ta chẳng cần tới pháo hoa khi bầu trời đã được điểm trang bởi bom và ánh đèn của máy bay tiêm kích, còn mùi thuốc súng thì luôn luẩn quẩn trong không khí. Phải, thời đại của em chẳng những chỉ có hào hoa và phù phiếm, mà còn có cả cái nguội lạnh chân thật của người chết và âm thanh run rẩy của chiến tranh cày xới mặt đất. Suýt nữa tôi đã quên mất, rằng Taisho không hề là những năm tháng dễ chịu, khi cả thế giới đều ngồi trên lò lửa và vô vàn mạng người đã bị cướp đoạt bởi sự lạnh lùng của nhân loại. Biết đâu chừng, người ấy của tôi cũng đã bị kẹt lại giữa một nơi khói lửa nào đó, trong một đống đổ nát nào đó mà bom đạn để lại, để rồi hòa vào vô số cái tên không được lưu lại trong sách vở và bị cuốn trôi bởi dòng chảy của lịch sử. Biết đâu, vì thế mà em trở thành như thế này.

Tôi không thể hỏi điều đó. Nếu biết rằng tôi đã không thể cứu em khi em cần được cứu nhất, và tưởng tượng những gì xảy đến với em ở giờ phút hồn lìa khỏi xác, tôi sẽ đập đầu vào tường để bản thân có thể được tái sinh vào thời đại của em. Bằng cách đó, không biết chừng, tôi đã có thể cứu em, tìm em trong mọi đống đổ nát mà đôi mắt này trông thấy. Bằng cách đó, không biết chừng, em đã có thể sống tiếp cuộc đời dang dở của mình. Đã có thể bước qua cánh cổng đại học như giấc mơ của em, đã có thể trở thành một tên tuổi lớn, đã có thể lập gia đình, có những đứa con và tận hưởng niềm hạnh phúc giản đơn cho đến khi em qua đời vì tuổi già. Bằng cách đó, không biết chừng, tôi đã có thể là gia đình của em.

Ừm, tôi không thể tự huyễn hoặc bản thân lâu hơn được nữa. Rằng dù cho tôi nhìn em như một "con người", dù cho tôi đối xử với em như một "con người", dù cho em trở nên chân thật với tôi hơn bất cứ điều gì tôi từng có trong đời, thì chúng ta vẫn thuộc về hai thế giới khác nhau, của những thời đại khác nhau. Chúng ta sẽ chẳng thể chạm vào nhau và cảm nhận hơi ấm của nhau, và ngay cả đứa trẻ còn hiểu được, rằng giữa người sống và người chết không có tương lai.

Nếu đã vậy, thật sai trái khi mong muốn một điều gì đó nhiều hơn. Buồn cười biết mấy, khi thực sự tin – tin đến vô vọng – vào một khả năng nào đó, với tỉ lệ phần trăm ít ỏi đến thế, rằng chúng ta quả thật có thể có một mối quan hệ nghiêm túc, và hy vọng vào một phép màu nơi những thứ ranh giới không thể xóa bỏ này của thời gian và không gian thể được vượt qua. Ừm, dù cho em nói rằng ranh giới duy nhất là bản thân chúng ta, và dù cho tôi tin vào lời của em bằng tất cả tấm lòng của mình, thế giới này sẽ luôn có những thứ nằm ngoài tầm với. Như là, việc chúng ta đến với nhau.

Tôi không nói với em, rằng tôi đã tìm cách để đến với em. Theo mọi nghĩa. Nếu em biết được, em sẽ giận tôi. Em luôn muốn trở lại với cuộc sống này biết bao, trở lại thật sự, khi em có thể ngửi được mùi đất ẩm sau mưa và cảm nhận sức nóng của mặt trời ẩn nơi những rặng mây. Em có thể theo đuổi ước mơ của mình, có thể cười nói và khiến mọi người chú ý đến em, và hưởng thụ một cuộc đời rực sáng như em xứng đáng. Nhưng người đã chết không thể sống lại, tôi biết. Kể cả nếu tôi bất chấp mà dùng cách phi thực tế và phản khoa học (những cách, như là, trong phim Insidious) để đưa em trở lại, thì đó cũng không phải là em. Đã thật khó khăn để người ấy của tôi thoát khỏi sự đày đọa mà em phải chịu suốt một trăm năm, tôi không thể tưởng tượng ra sẽ là tai ương gì giáng xuống nếu lại một lần nữa giao kèo với hắc ám. Đó không còn là vấn đề về việc tôi muốn hay không muốn. Bởi vì người gánh chịu sẽ luôn là em, nên tôi không thể chấp nhận. Thay vì phương hại đến em để thỏa mãn mong muốn của bản thân, nếu tôi tự xử chính mình, có lẽ sẽ...

Tôi đã không hiểu vì sao mình lại có suy nghĩ như vậy. Tự hoại, đó không phải tôi. Dù cho cuộc đời này chẳng có điểm sáng nào, thành thật mà nói, nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ muốn chết.

Nhưng em biết rồi đấy, rằng thực tình ở thời điểm đó nguyên cớ chẳng hề quan trọng với tôi đến vậy. Nếu ở một lúc khác, trong một tình huống khác, tôi sẽ không để suy nghĩ ấy có cơ hội được mọc mầm, nhưng đó không phải điều tương tự ở khoảng thời gian đó của chúng ta. Từ việc tôi muốn chết, đến việc tôi muốn cùng em, chấm dứt sự chia cắt trái ngang này của chúng ta và thực sự đến với em, dẫu tôi suy nghĩ về chúng nhiều lần và hoàn toàn nhận thức được bản chất sai trái của chúng, chưa bao giờ tôi có ý định dừng lại và nghĩ khác đi. Đã chẳng có phần trăm nào của nỗi sợ xuất hiện trong tôi, cũng như tôi không tự hỏi, vì sao vậy? Vì sao tôi không cảm thấy kinh khủng khi muốn tự tay kết liễu cuộc đời này và cùng em bước vào một cõi? Vì sao chỉ có thể là em mới khiến tôi như thế?

Vì sao cảm giác khi ở bên em lại "đúng" tới vậy? Đúng tới nỗi tôi không thể phủ nhận. Đúng tới nỗi tôi không muốn đổi thay. Đúng tới nỗi tôi có thể không hối tiếc gì cả.

Pháo hoa nở rộ trên bầu trời thành muôn vàn đóa hoa rực lửa, lu mờ cả vầng trăng tròn sáng trong của đêm mùa hè. Từng tiếng nổ là một góc nhiều hơn của thiên không được bộc lộ bên dưới tầm mắt của em. Bầu trời rực rỡ mà em chưa bao giờ trông thấy, âm thanh sống động mà em chưa bao giờ nghe qua, và cái đẹp đẽ tinh khôi của hòa bình mà em chưa bao giờ được tận hưởng, làm em choáng ngợp, làm em vui sướng, làm bờ môi em cười không ngớt và trong đáy mắt lấp lánh ánh sáng của niềm vui thuần túy. Tôi nghĩ, gương mặt đó của em mới là thứ đẹp nhất, hơn cả pháo hoa, thu hút ánh mắt của tôi, khiến tôi nhìn ngắm em mà bỏ quên bầu trời được tô điểm bởi muôn vàn tinh quang. Chính là pháo hoa nở trong đôi mắt em mà tôi muốn thấy. Mỗi ngày, mỗi đêm, đều muốn thấy.

Em nghiêng đầu, và tôi nhận ra bờ má của em ửng lên sắc hồng đáng yêu lạ kỳ. Các cô gái với máu nóng vẫn còn chảy rần rật trong huyết quản chưa bao giờ có đôi má anh đào xinh đẹp nhường ấy, vì sao một người không tồn tại giọt máu nào trong cơ thể như em lại có thể? Và chẳng những chỉ là gò má của em. Đôi mắt này, bờ môi này, những đầu ngón tay nhỏ nhắn, hết thảy đều có màu sắc thắm tươi của hồng cầu. Tôi không thấy hồng cầu đẹp, tôi cũng chẳng thích máu đến thế, nhưng tôi thích cách em xinh đẹp vì chúng. Nói đúng hơn, có lẽ mọi thứ về em đều đẹp. Có lẽ, bản thân em đã là hiện thân của sự xinh đẹp. Chẳng những ngoại hình, mà trí tuệ này, và tấm lòng này, đủ rộng rãi để bao dung cho tôi và đủ kín đáo để tôi cảm thấy bình yên khi được nó bao bọc, đều xinh đẹp vô cùng.

Có lẽ, tôi...

"Tôi đã từng nhìn đom đóm bay lên từ cánh rừng tối, khi tôi thơ thẩn trong đó một mình. Tôi không cảm thấy chúng quá xinh đẹp, anh nghĩ là vì sao?"

"Bởi vì..." Tôi ngẫm nghĩ. Đó không phải kiểu câu hỏi quen thuộc với bản thân. Tôi không muốn nó nghe quá cứng nhắc hay sáo rỗng. Phải là một thứ gì đó chân thật dành cho em. "Em đã một mình, còn đom đóm thì không."

Em nhìn tôi không chớp mắt, sau đó phì cười thành từng tiếng khúc khích. Tự nhiên tôi cảm thấy vành tai hơi nóng, nhưng không phải vì nổi giận. Đó là một sự lúng túng dễ chịu, và nếu vì thế mà tôi được lắng nghe âm thanh tươi tắn đó của em, thì lặp lại bao nhiêu lần cũng được.

Em nâng bàn tay của mình ra soi trước ánh sáng của pháo hoa. Những ngón tay trong suốt, nhưng đầu ngón tay lại ửng hồng. Thanh mảnh và tinh tế và mềm mại và nhỏ bé, sẽ vừa khít với tay của tôi, nằm gọn giữa những ngón tay tôi, để tôi có thể nắm lấy nó thật chặt, và chắc chắn rằng sẽ không có vết thương nào khắc vào lòng bàn tay này, trong suốt những năm tháng sau này.

"Tôi đã chưa hề có bất cứ ai, khi tôi còn sống. Đã từng, tôi muốn trải qua cảm giác được nắm lấy bàn tay của người yêu biết mấy."

Tôi nhìn tay của em. Cắt hình trên nền trời đẫm pháo hoa, nó lạc lõng biết bao giữa những đóa hoa lửa. Bàn tay của con người không thể đủ rộng để che khuất bầu trời. Đôi khi, nó không đủ mạnh mẽ để chinh phục thế giới. Đôi khi, nó bất lực trước sự đưa đẩy của định mệnh. Đôi khi, nó còn không đủ lớn để bảo vệ bản thân. Con người, suy cho cùng, vẫn luôn yếu đuối, với đủ mọi giới hạn để ngăn cản họ làm nên những điều vĩ đại. Tuy vậy, vẫn là những điều vĩ đại đã được làm nên, bởi con người. Con người ngu ngốc, không biết điểm dừng, liều lĩnh, sống trong những giấc mộng viển vông, nhưng vĩ đại. Tôi nghĩ, sự vĩ đại ấy có lẽ là vì con người không một mình.

Bàn tay này luôn có thể nắm lấy một bàn tay khác. Nắm lấy thật chặt, để những ngón tay đan cài vào nhau. Sau đó, có thể cùng nhau bước về phía trước. Bất kể số mệnh đã sắp đặt điều gì chờ đợi, đều có thể cùng nhau đương đầu.

Tôi đưa ra bàn tay của mình. Trên khung cảnh lộng lẫy của pháo hoa, em không còn đơn độc. Tôi đưa tay về phía em, để bàn tay của mình in trên những ngón tay trong suốt của em. Vừa vặn.

Em có cảm nhận được không, người ấy của tôi? Bởi vì chính tôi cũng chưa bao giờ nắm lấy bàn tay của người mình yêu. Cô ấy không còn thân xác để tôi có thể chạm vào nữa. Nhưng kể cả vậy, khi chúng ta áp tay lên nhau, và tôi trông thấy những ngón tay đó lồng vào kẽ tay mình, siết lại một cái siết thật chặt mà tôi có thể tưởng tượng, vẫn có một hơi ấm lạ kỳ xuyên qua cơ thể bằng máu xương này của tôi. Tôi không cảm nhận được sự vững chãi của da thịt, nhưng có quan trọng đâu chứ? Sau cùng, chúng ta không nắm tay để thỏa mãn nhu cầu của thể xác. Chỉ thứ hơi ấm này, tỏa lan khắp những đầu ngón tay, chạy dọc sống lưng và tìm tới những sợi gân của trái tim, xoa dịu nó bằng tấm lòng ôn nhu và đem lại cảm giác bình yên quý giá, mới là điều chúng ta muốn. Yêu một người chính là như vậy.

Có lẽ, tôi yêu em.

"Tình yêu... có trái ngược với logic và khoa học của anh không?"

Tình yêu ư? Nó không phải logic. Càng không phải khoa học. Nó chỉ là nó mà thôi, cũng như vô vàn những sự việc kỳ lạ khác trên đời mà tri thức của nhân loại không thể phân loại được. Như việc chúng ta gặp nhau. Như việc chúng ta yêu nhau. Như việc chúng ta bên nhau. Như cái nắm tay này của chúng ta, như thời gian này của chúng ta, như ký ức và kỷ niệm này của chúng ta. Không có chuyện hai sinh mạng vượt qua âm dương để đến với nhau. Trước nay chưa từng, sau này sẽ không. Nhưng chúng ta cũng không cần sống cho quá khứ và tương lai làm gì, khi hiện tại đã tiềm tàng mọi điều chúng ta cần. Và tôi nghĩ, chúng ta có thể mặc kệ logic đi.

"Không quan trọng bằng chúng ta."

Em lại cười, nhưng tôi nghe ra cái buồn phảng phất trong tiếng cười của em.

"Kể cả khi nó khiến anh thành ra thế này ư?"

Thế này. Sự thay đổi này. Sự khác biệt này về mặt tư tưởng và thể chất. Khi tôi yếu đi, và cơ thể không còn khả năng duy trì trạng thái khỏe mạnh như mọi khi. Khi tôi ăn vào bao nhiêu cũng không no và ngủ lâu đến mấy cũng không đủ. Khi tôi chỉ có thể ở bên em, chẳng những vì tôi muốn vậy, mà còn vì tôi phải vậy, để cảm thấy sức sống.

Em biết không, tôi mặc kệ đấy.

"Kể cả khi nó làm tôi thế này, ừ."

"Vì sao chứ?"

Đôi mắt của em trong vắt. Pháo hoa đã im lặng từ lúc nào, trả lại bầu trời đêm sự yên tĩnh bao trùm đến vô tận. Gió mang tới âm thanh lao xao của đám đông trở về, nhưng tôi không nghe thấy gì, ngoài âm thanh không đều đặn của trái tim trong lồng ngực. Tim của tôi, tim của em. Thật kỳ lạ, tôi nghe thấy nhịp tim của em. Tôi đã lắng nghe vô vàn trái tim, nhưng chỉ có thứ đó trong ngực em, người ấy của tôi, thứ vốn dĩ không nên tồn tại và đập những nhịp chân thật liên hồi trong màng nhĩ này, mới khiến tôi bồi hồi đến thế. Chẳng có gì khác thường, chỉ trừ việc nó thuộc về em. Riêng việc thuộc về em, là của em, đã khiến nó đặc biệt hơn tất thảy. Mọi điều tôi chạm vào ở em, và mọi điều em chạm vào tôi, đã trở nên quá đặc biệt để có thể từ chối, và em còn hỏi vì sao ư?

Nếu tình cảm này của chúng ta là thứ khiến tôi lìa đời, vậy thì là vậy đi.

"Em cần lí do cho tình yêu ư? Tôi thì không đâu."

Đêm hôm đó, tiếng khóc của em lấp đầy trong đầu tôi, tới bây giờ tôi vẫn nghe thấy mỗi khi nhắm mắt trong đêm tối. Có trời mới biết, bằng cách nào tôi đã kiềm chế những giọt nước mắt của chính mình lại, để chỉ ôm lấy em, vuốt ve tấm lưng run rẩy của em, và đặt lên gương mặt em những nụ hôn xoa dịu. Chẳng cái nào trong số đó là thật về thịt và máu, nhưng có cần thiết đâu chứ?

Tôi tự hỏi, rằng tại sao vậy ông trời?

Tại sao chúng ta lại gặp nhau? Tại sao chúng ta lại yêu nhau? Tại sao chúng ta lại sa vào tình cảm ấy sâu đến nỗi chẳng thể rút chân ra được nữa? Tại sao chúng ta bất chấp tất cả để chìm xuống? Tại sao chúng ta không sinh ra cùng thời? Tại sao em không phải cô gái của thời đại này? Tại sao tôi không phải gã đàn ông của thời đại đó? Tại sao chúng ta không thuộc về cùng một thế giới? Tại sao em lại chết? Tại sao tôi không chết? Tại sao chúng ta không thể đến với nhau? Tại sao tôi không thể ôm em? Tại sao tôi không thể bảo vệ em? Tại sao chúng ta không thể chỉ sống với tình yêu? Tại sao chúng ta không thể chỉ sống vì tình yêu? Tại sao lại đặt ra tất cả ranh giới ngu ngốc này cho chúng ta?

Tại sao vậy, ông trời?

_Khi tỉnh dậy trong bệnh viện, tôi không còn thấy em nữa. Chẳng những không thấy, tôi còn không thể nghe được em, và cũng chẳng __còn có __thể cảm nhận được em. __Mặc cho số băng vải không đếm xuể được quấn trên người mình, cơ thể__ tôi không mất mảnh xương miếng thịt nào__. N__hưng chỉ có tôi mới biết, trong tim m__ì__nh__, ở đây,__ bị khuyết một vị trí mà không tiến bộ y học nào có thể chữa lành. _

_Tôi biết, tôi tự hiểu ra. Rằng em đi rồi._

_Y tá nói tôi hôn mê suốt một tuần. Khi được đưa tới bệnh viện, đầu của tôi bị va đập mạnh, chân trái bị gãy, trên người có nhiều vết thương tụ máu, mất rất nhiều máu, tình trạng vô cùng nguy kịch__,__ tới nỗi các bác sĩ tưởng rằng không thể cứu được__ nữa__. Nếu tôi bị phát hiện chậm hơn vài phút thôi, có lẽ tôi đã không cứu được thật._

_Đầu tôi còn đau, việc tất yếu sau khi phẫu thuật, nhưng ký ức hãy còn rõ ràng lắm khi nhớ tới chuyện đó. Đúng hơn, tôi không thể ngừng nhớ lại chuyện đó, khi tôi ngã xuống từ vách núi và cảm thấy từng chút sự sống của mình rời khỏi cơ thể cùng với máu__ nóng và sự đau đớn từ tận trong xương__. __Tôi không thể nhúc nhích, và thật buồn cười khi bàn tay này đã thực hiện bao nhiêu ca phẫu thuật lại chưa bao giờ cảm thấy máu - nóng và nhiều – chân thật đến thế cho tới lúc này, khi chính mình bơi trong một bể máu. Rồi thì cũng tới lúc__ adrenaline từ cơn đau thấu xương dừng lại việc giày vò tôi và khiến tôi quằn quại, __và__ tôi chẳng thể cảm thấy đau __đớn __được nữa. Một cách mơ màng, tôi đã nhìn thấy mọi sự việc trong đời mình chạy qua roèn roẹt tựa một thước phim quay chậm.__ Ra là điện ảnh đã làm đúng trong việc khắc họa giờ phút sinh tử của con người, tôi không ngờ đấy. Thực tình, tôi đã hy vọng thước phim cuối cùng mình xem sẽ hay ho hơn một chút.__ Chẳng có bao nhiêu việc đáng nhớ đâu, nếu em hỏi. _

_Thật __đấy__, không có gì cả. Trừ em._

_Em đã ở bên tôi vào lúc đó. Em vẫn ở bên tôi vào lúc đó. Tôi cảm thấy nước mắt nóng hổi của em rơi trên khuôn mặt mình, và hơi ấm từ lòng bàn tay em, và giọng nói__ nghẹn ngào__ nứt vỡ khi em cầu xin tôi đừng chết._

_Sao lại không để tôi chết? Nếu như vậy, tôi đã có thể __đến với em, __ở bên em, và chẳng có gì đứng giữa chúng ta, ngăn cản chúng ta được nữa. Nếu như vậy, tôi đã có thể nắm lấy tay em, trong toàn bộ thời gian mà số mệnh cho phép chúng ta, cho tới ngày thiên đường gọi chúng ta trở lại. Khi ngày đó tới, tôi vẫn sẽ nắm tay em, để chúng ta không đánh mất lẫn nhau lần nữa__ lúc chúng ta tái sinh vào một cuộc đời mới__.__ Để tôi không bao giờ có thể quên hơi ấm của em._

_Nhưng, __chà, __có lẽ em __đã__ biết câu trả lời rồi__, tôi cũng vậy, nên sẽ thật ngu xuẩn nếu thắc mắc có phải không?__ Cũng như tôi nếu chứng kiến ngày em qua đời sẽ không để em rời đi, em không thể nhìn tôi chết. Em rất lương thiện, chẳng phải vì thế mà tôi yêu em đấy thôi. Tình yêu, suy cho cùng, không phải là vì lợi ích của bản thân. Đó là thứ tình cảm __do__ người khác__, vì người khác__.__ Là thứ tình cảm duy nhất khiến chúng ta dành mọi điều tốt đẹp nhất cho người yêu thương, thay vì chính mình. _

_Em đã gọi người tới. Lẽ ra em không nên có khả năng rời khỏi tôi trong bán kính một trượng trở xuống, cũng không nên có khả năng tác động tới bất kỳ ai khác ngoài tôi. Nhưng chẳng có con sông nào không thay đổi, cũng __như __chẳng có con người nào không phát triển. Bởi vì giữa chúng ta__ đã__ tồn tại tình cảm mãnh liệt hơn bất kỳ ai trong chúng ta có thể tưởng tượng__ vào những ngày gặp gỡ đầu tiên__, em đã trở nên mạnh hơn. Bởi vì em mong muốn tôi và khao khát tôi, nên trong vô thức em đã lấy đi năng lượng sống của tôi. Khiến tôi yếu đi, đổi lấy sự thay đổi ở em._

_Người yêu à, đừng tự ăn năn về việc đó, hay bấ__t cứ hành động nào như thế__. Em nghe thấy tôi chứ? Nếu em đã khóc, hay đang khóc, vì cho rằng chính em đã khiến tôi không đủ sức khỏe đến nỗi bị tai nạn nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, thì hãy lau nước mắt đi, vì tôi không thể làm việc đó cho em. Tôi đã nói rồi, em vẫn chưa quên có phải không? Rằng tôi mặc kệ. Rằng tôi hiểu ra từ lâu rồi. Rằng tôi bất chấp. Nếu năng lượng sống của tôi là điều em cần, vậy thì tôi sẽ cho em bấy nhiêu em muốn. Đó là quyết định của tôi, và tôi __chưa__bao giờ __hối hận vì quyết định của bản thân. Suy cho cùng, yêu em cũng là quyết định của chính tôi, và bởi vì tôi yêu em, nên tôi mới có thể sống tới bây giờ.__ Bởi vì tôi yêu em, nên tôi mới có thể tiếp tục sống. _

_Thật khác lạ khi không có em ở đây. Khi tôi nhớ lại quãng đời của mình trước ngày em __đến__, __em đoán xem, __tôi chẳng tài nào nhớ nổi __nó đã như thế nào __nữa. Không thể tưởng tượng được một cuộc sống không có em, nhưng tôi đoán đó là sự lựa chọn duy nhất tôi có. Ít nhất là ở hiện tại. Tôi tự hỏi, mình sẽ sống ra sao __đây__. Tôi đã quen rồi, quen__ với em__ tới nỗi dường như đó không phải cuộc đời của tôi nữa khi thiếu mất em__, và không thể trông thấy hình bóng em lơ lửng ở mọi nơi mà ánh mắt của tôi có thể nhìn thấy__. Nhưng tôi biết, rằng mọi việc không phải một giấc mơ, và __sau cùng __tôi chỉ có thể tự lừa dối mình trong một thời gian ngắn ngủi mà thôi. Dù muốn dù không, tôi vẫn phải quay lại với nó, và học cách đi tiế__p, như em mong muốn. Tiếp tục bước đi cho tới ngày thời gian của tôi cạn kiệt, thay em nhìn ngắm thế giới. _

_Sẽ không dễ dàng, nhưng đừng lo. Tôi không còn là người mà em gặp lần đầu tiên nữa. Tôi sẽ ổn thôi._

_Còn em, tôi tự hỏi, em đã tới thiên đường hay chưa? Em sẽ thật xinh đẹp biết mấy với đôi cánh thiên thần và hào quang trên đầu, và nụ cười cùng ánh sáng của em sẽ xoa dịu rất nhiều mảnh đời nơi em được cần tới. Giá mà tôi có thể __trông __thấy, bởi vì tôi đã __nhung __nhớ sự hiện diện của em rồi này. Hoặc là, em sẽ đi tiếp, bước qua cánh cổng thiên đường và trở lại với thế giới mà em rất mực yêu thương. Lần này sẽ là một thời đại hòa bình, nơi em có thể học đại học và ngắm nhìn pháo hoa mỗi lúc hội hè. Em sẽ có thể sống trong bao lâu em muốn, theo đuổi mọi ước mơ của em, __tỏa sáng như những tinh tú trên trời, __và sẽ chẳng bao giờ trong đời em phải rơi nước mắt. __Nghe thật tuyệt vời biết mấy có phải không? __Chưa biết chừng, __có thể em đã được sinh ra lần nữa rồi đấy, và đang ở đâu đó trong thế giới này. _

_Dù là tương lai nào chờ đợi em, chờ đợi chúng ta, tôi tin nó sẽ tốt đẹp. Tôi biết nó sẽ tốt đẹp. Nếu số mệnh có cách đưa chúng ta đến với nhau, nó sẽ đưa chúng ta trở về với nhau lần nữa. _

_Em còn nhớ bộ quy tắc mà tôi đọc cho em lần đầu không? Tôi đã thay đổi nó một chút. Tiếp thu ý kiến của em đấy, và dựa trên tình hình thực tiễn hơn giữa chúng ta.__ Nếu chúng ta lại được ban cho một cơ hội, đừng lo nếu em đọc sai. Tôi sẽ chỉnh lại cho em. _

_Quy tắc thứ nhất: Không trù __ế__m, không nguy__ề__n r__ủ__a, không c__ầ__u h__ồ__n, không nghi l__ễ__ h__ắ__c ám, không giao l__ư__u v__ớ__i qu__ỷ__, không thu hút qu__ỷ__, không giao kèo v__ớ__i qu__ỷ__, tóm l__ạ__i là không làm bất cứ việc gì nguy hiểm tới bản thân._

_Quy tắc thứ hai: Tương tự quy tắc thứ nhất, nhưng áp dụng về mặt tinh thần. _

_Quy tắc thứ ba: Nếu cần giúp đỡ thì đừng ngại lên tiếng. _

_Quy tắc thứ tư, thứ năm, thứ sáu: Bỏ đi._

_Quy tắc thứ bảy: Đây là nhà. Kể cả khi có một giải pháp hợp lý hơn xuất hiện__ và có thể được thực hiện__, hãy luôn nhớ rằng đây là __nhà__._

_Quy tắc thứ tám: Nếu trong quá trình __tương tác giữa hai bên dẫn tới__ tình cảm__ nảy sinh__, thì hãy __trân trọng mọi giây phút bên nhau__._

_Vậy, cho__ tới ngày chúng ta gặp lại, Ngự Soạn Tân._


End file.
